


Whats Left To Be Charted

by niksilver146



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Marriage, Married Life, Multi, Organized Crime, Partner Betrayal, Past, Reader-Insert, Team as Family, Teamwork, Treasure Hunting, dad Rafe, shoreline - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: You are the youngest Drake, the sister of Nathan and Sam. You had your happy apple pie life, Husband, Kid, House, Job. But when your older brother returns the perfect life you imagined yourself having forever come crumbling down. Your husband declares war and you a torn between blood and love





	1. I love you, both of you

**Author's Note:**

> y/n - reader  
> bold text is flash backs   
> and I changed the time for 15 years to 10.

I am a man of fortune and I must seek my fortune – Henry Avery 1694

CUBA

A rain of bullets pounded around you. These mercenaries were not happy you had just made off with one of the artefacts they had spent the past 3 weeks digging for. Sliding down a rocky terrain your evac point was coming up. You just had to hope one of these stray bullets didn’t hit you. Trees and voices whipped past you as you ran... sprinted as fast as your feet could take you. A bright light in the distance blinded you. This couldn’t be my evac they are to close you slowed your pace and hid behind a tree. You were trapped. Stuck between the mercenaries and this mystery figure approaching you.

A jeep came to a halt and a single pair of feet hit the ground. You could hear whoever it was pacing around almost like they knew you would be there. But it couldn’t be your evac you knew they wouldn’t be this stupid to run right into the fighting not like this.

 _“Hey you”_ A mercenary had spotted you. Tackling you to the ground he had the upper hand. Puling a knife from his belt he tried to stab you missing he hit the dirt. Lifting the knife up again you grabbed the mercenary’s arm fighting his strength. A single gunshot ran out. And the mercenary went limp. You quickly pushed him off grabbing his knife and prepared for a fight.

The figures features were hidden by the bright lights of their jeep.  They took slow steps forward and you braced yourself

The figure lifted their gun. You raised the knife, your brother had taught you how to throw knifes and it was something you could do blindfolded.

They shot.

But it didn’t hit you. A grunt and the sound of someone falling came behind you, you turned to see another mercenary had been sneaking up behind you

 _“That’s twice I saved your life princess_ ” the figure spoke, you instantly remembered that sassy, snarky voice

 _“Rafe?”_ You said walking forward, you got close enough that his features weren’t blinded but he light anymore, and for the first time in months you had been reunited with Rafe Adler

You dropped the knife and wrapped your arms around his neck, After the whole failed prison escape that resulted in your older brother Sam’s death. Rafe was there for you.

 

**Rafe was the first one down the cliff he dived in to the water, a few seconds later was Nate. Rafe was calling your name you leaned over reaching out grabbing his hand you helped him into the boat. Nate not far behind, you looked up. You didn’t hear a third splash, or see a third body swimming towards the boat. You helped Nate into the boat**

**_“Where’s Sam_ ” You asked the men soaked and gasping for air on the floor of the boat. **

**Rafe gave you an apologetic look. Before glancing at Nate. Nate was in his own world. Like he couldn’t fathom what was currently happening**

**_“Nathan”_ You said cautiously tears threatening to spill form your eyes. You carefully placed a hand on your older brother’s shoulder. Bringing him back to reality. **

**_“Nathan where’s Sam?”_ You asked your fragile brother **

**_“He… he… fell”_ Nate choked on the words “ _What do you mean he fell”_ You shook your brother slightly **

**Nate ignored you to consumed by his own grief to understand you. Rafe tried to pull you from your brother, tears falling from your eyes. You refused to accept your big brother, was gone. He was invincible.**

**_“Y/N. y/N LOOK AT ME”_ Rafe yelled shaking you “ _We need to get out of here, where are the keys_ ”**

**You reached into your pocket pulling out the keys for the boat out you handed them to Rafe, he went to turn but stopped, kissing the top of your head he smiled.**

**You sunk down in one of the seats, grief hitting you hard. Nate hadn’t moved from the spot he landed in when you pulled him into the boat. You could tell he was blaming himself. You still didn’t know what happened. Rafe kept glancing at you every now and again, a small smile telling you he was sorry.**

**Arriving at a port far, far away from the prison. Nate tied the boat up and instantly took off, taking the satellite phone with him. You stayed frozen. When you were kids Sam was your superhero, he always turned up at the orphanage when you needed him most, like he could read your mind, he would bring you treats and tell you over dramatic stories of his adventures**

**Rafe could see you were extremely upset, he admitted to himself he sucked at this kind of thing, being nice or companionate, but somehow with you it was a little easier. He crouched down in front of you, slowly trying not to startle you he took one of your hands.**

**_“Princess_ …” He started you gazed at him, red puffy eyes. **

**Rafe was avoiding your eyes _“He fell, it happened so fast, Nate tried to pull him up but they… he was shot. There was nothing we could do_ ” Rafe’s voice trailed off**

**Leaning forward you wrapped your arms around his neck. If you were anyone else he would have shoved you off, but instead he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around your rips pulling you into him.**

 

Rafe relaxed into you. If it wasn’t for the mercenaries gaining on you with guns and the whole threating to kill you thing he might have made a move. He let you go

 _“What are you doing here?”_ You asked pushing the hair from your face

 _“Heard you were going after this_ ” he said taping the satchel strapped to your waist “In the neighbourhood… _Thought you might need a hand”_

Before you could answer a rain of bullets fired at the two of you. Quickly ducking Rafe grabbed your hand and practically threw you into the jeep. Jumping over you. He sat in the driver’s seat speeding off away from the mercenaries and their machine guns.

10 YEARS LATER

 _“Rafe hurry up we are going to be late”_ You yelled down the hall you had agreed to help your husband at an auction, an auction for the Avery cross.

 _“I’m coming. And we are never late”_ Rafe said leaning against the door frame.

 _“Zip me up will you_ “You smiled pointing at the open zip on your ball gown

In the few years after that meeting you, against Nate's wishes had fallen head over heels for Rafe.  You even married and had a four-year-old son, Sam. After your brother.

**After Sammy was born the two of you settled down, Rafe took over his family business and you got a job at the museum putting your great deal of knowledge to a good, legal use. But over the past few weeks you noticed Rafe being more temperamental than usual, he was talking late night phone calls and business meetings in different counties. It wasn’t till a package arrived with the Shoreline logo on it that you knew he was looking for Avery’s treasure again, that dam treasure you threw the package across his study smashing a lamp in the process, little Sammy ran in the _room “Mummy what’s wrong”_ He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked so much like Rafe in this moment. _“Sorry Hun, I just dropped this”_ Quickly discarding the pieces of the broken lamp on the coffee table you picked Sam up and carried him to his bed room. Tucking him in you kissed his head **

**_“When’s daddy coming home_?” He asked getting himself comfortable **

**_“Very soon, tell you what in the morning you can call him. Tell him to hurry up”_ You pinched his nose **

**Sam laughed you slowly stoked his hair until he drifted back to sleep**

**Returning to the study you picked up the remains of the lamp and ensuring every shard of glass was picked up. Sam loved playing in his dad’s study and you didn’t want to risk your stupid outburst hurting your son.**

**Three days later Rafe finally came home, after weeks on a “Business meeting” you knew was bull shit.**

**He walked in the door, picking Sam up and throwing him in the air a few times. He instantly knew you were angry, or annoyed at something and whispered to his son _“What’s mommy mad about_ ” **

**Sam put his small hand to his dad’s ear and whispered back _“She broke a light_ ” **

**Rafe glanced at his son and then to his wife who had point blank ignored _him “Hey kiddo why don’t you go play with your toys”_ Rafe smiled ruffling his son’s hair before he ran off **

**Rafe made sure Sammy was in his room before he poked the bear**

**_“Well, how is my darling wife_ ” Rafe said attempting to hug you from behind. you shoved him away and pretended to be busy tidying up Sam’s toys spread around the living room**

**_“I see, silent treatment, look Y/N. I know you don’t like me taking these business trips but trust me, I’m working on something really good here. Something that could change our lives”_ **

**You glared at Rafe before fluffing a few pillows _“Look will you stop, we have help that does that”_ Rafe grabbed the pillow from you. **

**_“Oh yeah that’s right because you are just the richest man alive, and soon you’ll have money coming out your ass._ “You said coldly ripping the pillow back **

**_“What has gotten into you_.” **

**_“I don’t know Rafe, why don’t you start telling the truth” “_ **

**_What truth, princess you got me really confused here” “_ **

**_Stop playing dumb_ ” You threw the pillow at him, hitting him in the face **

**_“What the hell Y/N”_ Rafe yelled the both of you forgetting about your raising volume and your son in the next room**

**_“You got a package while you were away, from shore line”_ **

**Rafe went silent you could tell by the way he clenched his jaw, he had nothing to say. You had made a pack you both would leave that treasure let it die, and there was no lie he could tell to worm himself out of this one.**

**Rafe threw his hands up in defeat _“Look, Y/N. before you start”_**

**_“Rafe you promised me, no more of this treasure hunting bull shit, going behind my back. Making lies up about business meetings and new partners when you were really chasing this treasure I can’t believe you what were you thinking”_ **

**_“I was thinking I could get a legacy, my own. Step out of my father’s shadow. You hear the way they all speak about me, oh that Adler’s son, had everything handed to him on a plate, never worked a hard day in his life. I wanted to do this Y/N. Not just for me but for our son. Set an example that he can make a name for himself out side of the Drake or Adler name”_ **

**His answer shook you. You didn’t expect him to say that. You thought I was just a money thing.**

**You sat in the arm chair, clinging to one of Sam’s teddy bears “ _I just… why didn’t you tell me”_ **

**_“I knew you wouldn’t like it, its dangerous I know and I didn’t want you sitting up every night waiting for that call that said I was dead_ ** **“Rafe crouched down in front of you. Pulling Sam’s teddy from your hands he smiled down at it _“Look it’s not as dangerous as you think. Its why I hired shoreline. They do most of the dangerous stuff, I do more of the paper pushing, I wouldn’t risk Sam growing up without a father, or you not having me”_**

**Rafe gently placed a hand under your chin forcing you to look at him “ _what are you thinking”_**

**“ _I’m thinking that, you are an idiot. And you are reckless, and crazy and temperamental.”_ You reached for your husband’s hand twisting your fingers in his _“But you are also a great dad, and okay husband and a horrible cook”_ Rafe laughed **

**_“So if you swear you’re not in the line of fire, and you are home a little bit more than I guess… I’m fine with it”_ **

**Rafe smiled _“Deal”_**

\--

Rafe finished zipping up your dress, his breath hitting the back of your neck and his hands gliding down your back to rest on your waist. _“I’m glad you decided to come with me, I’ve missed us doing this stuff. As a team”_

You turned around in his arms so you were facing him _“ Same”_ the doorbell rang letting the two of you know the car had arrived, and it was time to go get this cross.

==

Sam and Nate had successfully snuck their way into the Auction. Sam quickly did a take over the crowd when a familiar face caught his eye, his breath got caught and he had to rub his eyes to make sure it wasn’t a dream

 _“Nate, Y/N’s here”_ Sam said calling his brother over to the ledge

 _“wait what_ ” Nate said in disbelief, until he caught sight of you

 _“And if she’s here, her husband’s not far behind”_ Sully added

 _“Wait she’s married_ ” Sam said he couldn’t believe how grown up you were. The last time he saw you, you had just turned 19.

 _“She has a kid to”_ Nate added

 _“No, shit. How old. With who”_ Sam couldn’t believe Nate hadn’t told him about this

 _“The kids 4 I think, his names Sam”_ Nate looked at Sully a little fears as to how Sam was going to react to the husband part “ _And her husband is um… Rafe”_

_“ha-ha that’s funny for a second I thought you said Rafe”_

_“Oh he did”_ Sully said behind his cigar

“ _She married that psycho_ ” Sam said under his breath. He felt a rage burn in him. Not at you. Not at his baby sister but at Rafe, yeah Rafe and Sam had this deal. He noticed the ring on Rafe’s finger, but he never would have imaged his sister, is smart, beautiful, caring little sister would have fallen for a crazy, murderous psycho like Rafe

 _“Wait why haven’t you told me this till now”_ Sam asked Nate snapping himself out of these thoughts

Nate let out an uncomfortable cough _“ah, well me and Y/n… we haven’t really talked in a while”_ Sam tilted his head at his brother _“So on the docks when I asked about her, you said she was fine, she was happy, had a good life, you failed to tell me she was married to Rafe fucken Adler”_

 _“Look boys we don’t wont to draw attention to ourselves okay, you can fight about this later. Il go talk to her see what she is doing here okay”_ Sully said stepping between the brothers.

==

“ _One vodka tonic”_ Rafe smiled handing you your glass _“I managed to get them to bump up the cross so we can catch the earlier flight home “_

You smiled down at the drink laughing slightly to yourself” _What’s funny?”_ Your husband asked

_“This all feels, weird. So, familiar yet, not.”_

_“Tell me about it. It’s like we have gone back in time 8 years but I keep remembering that we have a little rug rat at home, and silently praying he didn’t get into the candy stash_ ” Rafe laughed before sipping his whiskey

_“He gets that from you”_

_“He does not”_ Rafe laughed

Rafe’s smile faded and he took a large swig from his drink

 _“Y/N Drake_ ” Sully said smiling as he approached you both

 _“Sully”_ you squealed pulling him into a bear hug _“And its ah Alder now_ ” You smiled nodding towards Rafe

 _“Ah that’s right, old age. I forget these things”_ Sully extended a hand to Rafe who put on a big smile and shook it

 _“You’ve got a kid don’t you”_ Sully asked lowering his cigar

 _“Yes, Samuel. He’s five in a few weeks_ ” Rafe said being very formal, he never referred to Sammy as Samuel. Unless he was being naughty

 _“Would you like to see a picture”_ You asked sully puling your phone from your clutch

_“Would I ever”_

You went into your gallery and began showing Sully, photos of your son. His goofy smile, and chubby cheeks.      

One of your favorites was a picture you had snapped of Rafe and Sammy they had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Sammy was twisted in his father’s arms and Rafe’s head was at an awkward angle, letting his son have the comfortable position.

 _“Well, he definitely looks like Rafe”_ Sully smiled. In this moment, he had a glimpse at the man Rafe was when he wasn’t in this world. A dad and a husband. 

_“Tell me about it, same goofy attitude as well”_

_“Rafe goofy?”_ Sully questioned in disbelief _“_

 _Hey I’m not always a stick in the mud”_ Rafe laughed joining the conversation. He managed to snake his arm around your waist

 _“I’ll believe it when I see it”_ Sully laughed

Taping your phone on your hands, you suddenly missed Sammy with a passion. Showing Sully, the photos made you want to hug him or at least hear his little voice

You looked at Rafe “I _ts only 6.30 New York is only a few hours behind_ ” You started

 _“Ah, no, no no. This is our night off”_ Rafe said firmly yet a hint of playfulness in his voice _“Please I just want to call and make sure he had a nice day. 5 minutes’ tops”_ You almost were begging your husband.

 _“Hey go ahead Hun, there’s some stuff I would like to discuss with your husband anyway”_ Sully said

Rafe smiled and nodded you kissed his cheek _“Il tell him you said hi_ ” Before heading off to the upstairs balcony away from the commotion.

==

Undenounced to you, you had just walked straight past Sam dressed as a waiter. He had a few more minutes before the plan had to take action. He just needed to talk to you. Just once. Placing the tray down he slowly followed you. Catching the end of your phone call

 _“Well you be good for Tina okay, and make sure you go potty before bed”_ Sam laughed it was weird to think his baby sister had a son, and was married. You were so grown. In his mind, you would always be that little brat

 _“Love you to baby boy, kiss”_ You hung up the phone taking a deep breath you leaned against the railing of the balcony. You never thought you would be back in this mess, amongst these kinds of people again. You gave it up as soon as you found out you were pregnant with Sammy.

A small cough shook you from your thoughts just as Sam was about to walk out a woman raced past him _“Excuse me Mrs. Adler, your husband seems to be making a scene”_

Sam ducked back behind the wall

You sighed _“That’s just great”_ You mumbled quickly following after her.

Walking back towards Sully and Rafe you noticed a woman standing near your husband’s side.

You could tell just by the side of his face Rafe had his, intimidating expression on. And you didn’t like it, usually that face was followed by a threat

 _“Well you get my point”_ You heard him say coldly as you approached

 _“How you got a nice girl like her to fall for you is a mystery to me”_ Sully said under his breath

 _“Rafe, what’s going on?”_ You asked, when he turned his face changed from a scowl to a smile, _“Oh princess, nothing, just catching up, making a few thing’s clear, aren’t we Sully”_

Sully smiled awkwardly _“It was lovely seeing you, and give that boy a hug from me_ ” Sully kissed your cheek before walking off

You crossed your arms waiting for an explanation

 _“Y/N, this is Nadine she’s the leader of shoreline”_ He smiled

 _“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard a great deal”_ she said extending her hand

 _“um, thanks”_ You shook her hand, not before giving your husband a dirty look

 _“I will give you two a moment” She_ said awkwardly walking away

“ _How’s Sammy?”_

“ _He’s fine, annoyed we left him with Tine, says she smells funny”_

Rafe laughed “ _Sounds like our son”_

_“You going to tell me what that was about?”_

_“I told you, just...”_

_“Clearing things up, I heard. But you forget I know you Mr. and clearing things up is code of threaten” “_

_Are you accusing me of something”_ Rafe said playfully covering his heart with his hand

_“Well a woman came and got me because you were making a scene”_

_“I wasn’t, she over exaggerated.”_

_“Rafe, just promise me no more outburst okay”_

_“Yeah okay sure”_ He said throwing his hands up in surrender 

Everyone began crowding around for the auction, Rafe naturally wanted to get nice and close. You wrapped an arm around Rafe’s, with his other he quickly practiced lifting his paddle up and down you laughed at him

 _“Shut up”_ He said playfully

Looking over in the distance you saw Sully hunched over a table, but weirdly it looked as if he was talking… but there was no one with him, and he want on the phone. Sully caught your gaze and smiled at you, you returned the smile before the sudden movement of Rafe caught your attention. The bidding had started.

 _“If there are no other bids”_ The auctioneer started before she could finish Sully raised his paddle, Rafe leaned over giving him a dirty look, “ _Great here we go_ ” you mumbled

For a few minutes Sully and Rafe lifted their paddles back and forth the price getting higher and higher. You knew your husband had a large fortune. And you had created a small one yourself from all your adventures, but the rising price and Rafe’s rising anger was starting to make you nervous. You glanced at Sully one last time and caught him looking intensely at someone, you followed his gaze and who you saw shocked you. “Sam” you whispered

Dropping your husbands arm you quickly started making your way through the crowd towards the man you think is your dead older brother. Rafe so consumed in the bidding didn’t even notice you left him, just when you almost had him your husbands voice rang out

 _“500,000 let’s get this show on the road here”_ You turned back too Rafe quickly. even from here you could see the little vain on his neck that stuck out when he was mad, turning back you saw ‘Sam’ had got awfully close to the cross and then the lights went out

_“Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm; the backup power will come back on shortly”_

A few seconds later a dim light lit the room

 _“It's gone”_ Someone yelled from the crowd

Looking to where the cross once was it was true the cross was gone.

Then you looked for Sam, he was gone, Rafe’s voice caught your ear again. He was pushing through the crowd of people yelling at them to move

You quickly ran towards him.

 _“What are you doing you’re letting him get away, do you spea..”_ the guard raised his gun before Rafe had a chance to finish his sentence

You quickly reached him, grabbing his hand you began tugging at him “ _Rafe, Hun come on”_ “ _Fine”_ Rafe yelled irritated, he threw his paddle across the room like a child and huffed off, pulling up the hem of your dress you had to jog slightly to try catch up with him

You lost Rafe in the swarm of people, you jumped but couldn’t see. You were about to pull your phone out of your clutch when a hand wrapped around your arm pulling you aside. For a moment, you thought it was Rafe, but you were so wrong

 _“Sam”_ You said in disbelief for the first time in 10 years you laid eyes on your big brother, the brother you though had been dead. That had died trying to escape that prison

 _“Hey sis_ ” Sam said pulling you into a hug, you wrapped your arms around his waist pulling him tight, trying to tell if this was dream or a hallucination. When he didn’t disappear, you released this was real

 _“Wait, how, when. What_ ” You tried to ask but Sam shushed you as the sound of guns being fired hit your ears hard

“ _Look Y/N , I have to go I don’t have much time, just don’t trust Rafe”_ He said hands on your shoulders _“He’s my husband Sam”_

_“I know and with you he’s probably a different person than he is with the rest of the world but just listen to me, when it comes to Henry Avery, to the gold, do not trust him”_

“ _What are you talking about”_

 _“Please baby sis just listen to your big brother for once”_ Sam kissed the top of your head, lingering for a few seconds

_“Look you think you can get out of here safely”_

_“Yeah, I’ll have to find Rafe but yeah”_

_“Good, get home to that kid, give him a kiss from his uncle Sam”_ He hugged you one last time before taking off towards the gun fire

The old you would have run after him, kicked a few ass’s, stole a gun and been right next to him in this fight. But you had to think of your son. You always did, but Rafe. When it came to Henry Avery his morale’s changed

Quickly turning you ran out of the mansion searching the crowd for your husband, His white suit jacket caught your eye. You were glad you made him wear it. He caught sight of you running towards you, he peeled his jacket off and wrapped it around you. _“Let’s get out of here”_ He yelled over the commotion,

Climbing into the back of the car, Rafe signaled the driver to go.  you had so many thoughts running through your mind. Sam wasn’t dead, what was he doing here. What did he mean about Rafe, about the cross and a part of Rafe, a part you thought he had left behind years ago surfaced and it scared you a little.

The ride was silent. Rafe was on his phone no doubt sending angry text to Nadine and the rest of shore line. You agreed to come because he said this would be fun, like old times, he was right…ish you just forgot how much danger was involved.

Tears filled your eyes, you wiped them on the sleeve of Rafe’s jacket and pulled your phone from your clutch.

You dialed the home number it was a few hours behind you at home, and you hopped your son was still awake.

And surly his little voice answered the phone _“Hello Adler resistance_ ” you giggled causing your husband to look up at his phone from you.

 _“I think you mean residence love”_ You said holding back tears

“ _Mommy, are you coming home now_ ” Sammy said excited

“ _Yes, we are just picking up our things then we are coming home”_ You said almost directing a command at your husband. Rafe lowered his phone, and his actions tonight finally hit him. He wasn’t acting like a good husband or father more like a money hungry leach, a person he was before you.

 _“Yeah Hun he’s right here”_ You without looking up handed the phone to Rafe, who reluctantly took it

 _“Hey bud”_ He said trying to make himself seem happy, with all his flaws that was one thing out loved most about Rafe, no matter what crap was happening around him he never took it out on his son, and always tried his hardest to keep him happy.

You zoned out looking out the window you let the events of the night play back in your mind, Rafe had said good night to Sammy for the both of you. It wasn’t till the car stopped and his hand slipped in yours that you realized here you were. Outside the hotel.

 _“You better go pack”_ You reached for the handle when you realized what he said

“ _You mean we”_ You said sitting back in the seat

 _“No you, Sammy needs you”_ Rafe said he was looking straight in your eyes, you knew no matter what you said he wasn’t leaving this car, but you had to try.

_“I can’t believe you. You’re kidding right”_

_“No, I must finish this Y/N”_

_“No you don’t, you come home right now Rafe, if not for me then for your son. Our son”_

_“I can’t they made this personal”_

_“How’_ you yelled not caring that the driver could hear all this

_“I’ve been looking for that cross for years and then your stupid brother walks in and takes it from under me”_

_“Years”_ you said oddly calm, that should have warned your husband but it didn’t

_“Yes years, can you see why I’m mad, why I have to go to Scotland and finish this”_

_“you told me this was a new thing, that you had only found out about this a few months ago”_

_“I ah… “_ Rafe realized he messed up

 _“Well Rafe, what lie have you got for me now, god. He was right’_ You placed your head in your hands rubbing your temples

 _“Who was”_ Rafe said reaching for your hands

 _“No one just forget it”_ you ripped away from his touch

 _“You don’t think I want to come home, I want to. I want to be there but this stuff it just won’t leave me I can’t just quit. Not until”_ Rafe stopped himself from finishing that sentence

_‘What you find it, or your dead.”_

_“Princess”_ He tried to reach for you again

_“No, don’t you princess me”_

_“I have ..”_ This time he was the one rubbing his temples

_“If you say I have to finish this one last time, god help me we are getting a divorce”_

_“It… it’s the truth”_ Rafe’s voice began to crack You took a deep breath preparing yourself for this next question

_“Are you going to kill my brothers”_

_“Brothers?”_

_“Nate and Sam”_

_“Okay I think you had a bit to much to drink, Sam’s..”_

_“He’s not dead he was there, with Sully so that means Nate was there to. You are too smart to pretend you didn’t piece that one together. Sam told me you were lying about this is just”_ You stopped yourself you were beginning to sound like a broken recorded

 _“Just tell our son I’m sorry”_ Rafe reached over you and opened the door

 _“I love you, both of you_ ” He leaned in for a kiss but you turned your head, his lips landing on your cheek

 _“Rafe, if you kill my brothers. Don’t come back”_ You said coldly, standing up you slammed the door in his face before he could tell you more lies. The walk to your room felt like eternity. You didn’t know what you would say to your son. You told him you both were coming home. He hated it when his dad was away, so did you.

And for some reason you loved him, you loved him so bad it hurt. You had seen sides of him no one else would ever see. You have seen him vulnerable, when his father died you were there, picking up his pieces, dragging him home after his drunk benders. He would cry, no matter how much he said he hated his father in the moment of his death all he wanted was one last argument, one last hug.

When you told, him you were pregnant with Sammy he was over the moon, he was so careful with you. Wanting you to have the best doctors and care, even though you turned him down and went for the family doctor he respected that, he got all sappy at the first ultra sound, and cried a little at the birth.

You had seen him mad, mad at you, the world. When you and Nathan had your falling out, you chose to marry Rafe against Nate's wishes, Rafe promised you he would always be there, that he would be the best man for you. But right now, you felt the man you loved slipping away, being consumed by this hunt for treasure, fame and no matter how much you begged he wouldn’t stop.


	2. The Three Drakes

Sam had a crazy idea. A crazy idea that just might work, fix everything. He just had to propose it to Nate, and Sully. He, yes had already dragged one of his siblings into this mess. But you knew so much more than him, or Nate. You were fluent in the languages they needed, and he knew no harm would come to you. Mostly because the men who had the guns were being controlled by your husband.  all he had to do was convince you to go against Rafe, he knew this would be hard.

Nate returned to the table from his phone call with Elena, he sat down a smile on his face, Sam knew he secretly missed this.

_“Okay, hear me out I know just the person who can crack this, granted she’s been out of the game a while, and has a family. She’s going to take a lot of convincing but trust me we need her”_

_“No Sam were not dragging her into this”_ Nate said pushing his finger into the table to make his point

 _“Who?”_ Sully asked not catching on to who Sam was hinting at

_“Come on Nate, you know she would crack this instantly, her brains worth 5 of yours put together”_

_“And what you think she’s just going to willingly go against her husband”_

_“OHHH…”_ Sully said leaning back in his seat, as he realised who they were talking about

_“That’s why I said we are going to have to convince her. Come on Nate, you know we need her”_

_“I, I don’t know Sam. When it comes to Rafe…”_ Nate rubbed his temples

_“Look I know you two have your shit, cool every family does. Siblings fight. But they make up to, don’t you think it’s time for that”_

Nate glanced at Sully silently asking him for his opinion

 _“Look, Sam’s right we need her advice, whether she will give it well, I don’t know”_ Sully said behind his cigar

 _“Besides don’t you want to meet your nephew”_ Sam smiled knowing he had won Nate over

==

You had been back a few hours. Sammy was playing on the back lawn. Rolling around and chasing the dog, Milo. You had got him just after Sammy’s 1st birthday. And he loved that dog probably more than he loved you or Rafe.

A maid had tapped you lightly letting you know you had guest’s waiting to see you in the study

=

Sam looked over the phots Rafe had decorating the walls of his study. He hated to admit it but his life, your life looked happy. There was an old polaroid of you and Rafe stuck to a frame. Grosse Rafe smiling, he thought to himself. But then he looked at the photo that filled the frame, it was a wedding picture, your wedding picture the next was the two of you at your baby shower, then one of you two at the hospital this time a tiny human in your arms, one of Rafe helping his son to walk, as he walked along the wall all the moments he missed out on hit him, your wedding. The birth of your son. His nephews first, second birthday. Nate came up behind Sam

 _“it’s weird ha_ ” He said doing a once over of the photos

“ _Yeah, Rafe seems almost, normal”_

The study door swung open and in you walked, an unreadable expression on your face

 _“You can’t be here”_ You said trying to keep a hold of yourself, the three men you loved other than your husband and son were standing in your house, they were also the three men your husband hated more than anything in this world

 _“Well, is that anyway to greet family”_ Sam said a cocky smile on his face

 _“No you have to leave if Rafe finds out he.”_ You stopped yourself, grabbing Sam since he was the closest you tried to lead him out of the room but he was to strong and stopped you

 _“Look we know we aren’t Rafe’s favourite people right now, and you have the whole vow thing so you kind of have to_ support him but Y/N, we need your help” Sam said almost begging you

_“Sam, I can’t. You need to leave before Sammy sees you, otherwise there is no hiding this from Rafe”_

“ _Why do you need to hide us, we are family”_ Nate said finally speaking to you after years

 _“That’s rich coming from you”_ You scoffed at him

_“Hey, I warned you, I begged you not to get involved with him”_

_“Yeah well It was too late I was already in love”_

_“You were a child you didn’t know was love was”_ Nate yelled

 _“He was the one who was always there Nate, you left. Abandoned me. He never has”_ You matched his volume

 _“I never abandoned you”_ Nate screwed his nose up at the idea

_“When we thought Sam died, you left, didn’t say a word to me. I was a wreck and Rafe put me back together again”_

_“He’s a psycho Y/N. why can’t you see that”_

_“He’s just a good of a man as you, hell he’s better”_

_“Don’t make me laugh, he’s twisted you into thinking he loves you”_

_“Shut your mouth”_ you spat

 _“Or what”_ Nate said taunting you

_“Or I’ll shut it for you”_

_“Look will you two shut the fuck up”_ Sam yelled getting in-between you

_“Nate, this isn’t what I had in mind when I said its time to make up”_

“ _She started it”_ Nate said like a child

 _“Shut it”_ Sam said, stopping the bickering “ _Okay, Y/n yes we, well I get that you love Rafe, and that in his own way he loves you. And that kid. I can see that with you he’s a different man. But that doesn’t stop the things he’s doing, things he’s done. He’s dangerous. And the truth is sis, I really need this treasure. I need it to save my life”_

 _“What do you mean”_ You said relaxing from the argument with Nate

_“How I got out of prison, looks it’s a long story but, I owe a guy this, it’s my debt if I don’t then well. I’m a dead man. So please, help me”_

You could see the desperation in his eyes You took a second to process this. yes, you were mad at Rafe right now. Yes, he was your husband and you loved him, but this treasure he was obsessed with it. And Sam needed it

_“Okay, what if I talk to Rafe. Explain why you need the treasure you can combine your resources and..”_

Sam instantly shut that idea down “ _Y/n no, you don’t think I’ve thought of that”_

 _“I… I just… need a minute okay_ ” you darted out of the room, it was getting hard to breathe, you found yourself, outside watching Sammy throw a stick with Milo. Sitting down on one of the lawn chairs you tried to collect yourself. A hand touched your shoulder, you expected it to be Sam, or Sully. But it was Nate. He smiled at you before pulling a seat up next to you.

 _“Here to question my life choices some more”_ You said coldly

 _“Nope, I ah… I’m sorry”_ Nate mumbled

_“What was that”_

_“Im sorry” “_

_Come again”_ You raised a hand to your ear

 _“Will you shut up and just accept it please”_ Nate said throwing his arms up

_“Alright… Look I get why you don’t like Rafe, I’m not blind or dumb. I’ve seen the way he gets, he has a temper, never used it on me but I’ve seen it. I know he can be manipulative and irritating and nasty I know that okay… he told me about that guard, when you guys escaped that prison, he was so scared I would think low of him. “_

_“What did you think?”_

_“I don’t really know I mean he told me this after a crazy night of sex and…”_

_“Okay Y/N to much information aright”_ Nate shielded his ears, you laughed

_“I told him, I get it. I get why he did it. Why he does these things.”_

“You do… how, why” Nate inched forward in his seat

_“Because he’s Rafe, it’s what Rafe does, But he’s also sweet Nate, and kind, and caring and loving, gentle and actually pretty funny… it’s just this stuff, it brings out the worst in him”_

“No kidding”

“ _Nate…”_

 _“Look Y/N we don’t want to cause troubles and Sam really doesn’t want Rafe involved, he probably thinks it’s another debt he wold have to pay, but we really need your help on this. please”_ And with perfect timing Sam strolled over from inside the house, taking a quick few glances at the boy playing in the _distance “I’m impressed you two are actually talking, not threating to beat each other”_

 _“She was just going to tell me her answer actually_ ” Nate smiled at his brother _“Really so?”_ Sam asked sitting down next to Nate

 _“Sammy come here baby_ ” You yelled waving your son over. Sam and Nate suddenly looked extremely scared

Sammy’s smile faded when he noticed the two men you were siting with. He didn’t like strangers and quickly ran to you, burying his face in our arm

 _“Honey, I want you to meet some people “_ You said lifting your son into your lap

 _“This here”_ You said pointing at _Sam “He’s the man your named after, my oldest brother Sam, and next to him in my other brother Nathan”_ Sammy chewed on one of his fingers looking the men up and down. Nate coughed and got up from his seat crouching down in front of you and your son

 _“Hey kiddo”_ Nate extended his hand, Sammy knew what a hand shake was his father had taught him the importance of a strong hand shake

Sammy took Nate's hand, it was so small compared to your brothers and shook it _“Oh that’s a great shake you got on you kid, your dad teach you that”_ Nate smiles

Sammy nodded his head. Sam was next he crouched next to Nate and extended his hand just the same. Sammy shook it

 _“Your right, really good shake you’ve got on you_ ” Sam winked

 _“Now if you want me to come, you are going to have to ask him”_ You said smoothing your son’s hair

Nate and Sam both glanced at each other. Sam cleared his throat _“Look kiddo, we need your mom’s help for a few days, is it okay if we borrow her?”_

 _“Is daddy going to be here”_ Sammy asked, finger still in his mouth

“ _Um, no sweet heart”_ You answered him, pulling the finger from his mouth

 _“We need your dads help to, see did you know your dad is secretly a treasure hunter”_ Sam said

You smiled down at Sammy and nodded _“See your dad is off getting our ship ready to find this treasure, but we need your mommy’s help”_

_“Cause dad is dumb without her”_

_“What_ ” you laughed

“ _That’s what dad says”_ Sammy smiled up at you

 _“Yeah, kid that’s right, so is it okay”_ Nate asked

_“Will you bring me back some treasure”_

“ _Of course and how about a real pirates hat”_ Sam messed up Sammy’s hair

_“oh please”_

_“So is that a yes”_

_“Okay, only if Mrs. Low can baby sit, Tina smells”_

Nate laughed _“No DNA test needed, he’s Rafe’s”_

Sam and Nate stayed talking with Sammy while you packed, you found your old travel bag in one of the spare room closets and packed the essentials. A few pairs of jeans, some decent shoes and a warm coat. You kept playing your conversation with Nate over in your head, and what Sammy said _“Dad is dumb without her”_ It did sound like something Rafe would say, he probably said it after messing up the instructions for something. You missed him. Closing the bed room door, you decided to call him, you weren’t going to tell him about Scotland and your brothers, you just wanted to hear his voice, and hopefully hear the man you knew away from all this pirate crap

To your surprise Rafe answered almost instantly

 _“Hey”_ He said a little unsure of himself

_“Hey”_

_“Is everything okay”_ A hint of panic in his voice

_“Its fine, were, fine”_

“ _Good, that’s, good”_

there was an awkward pause

 _“Look Y/n, I really am sorry okay_ ”

 _“Hun, its fine._ “

 _“I love you_ ”

Before you could answer a loud explosion came from the background on Rafe’s side

 _“What the hell Nadine easy with the dynamite”_ he yelled _“Sorry babe I’ve got to go”_

_“Hey wait, you’re safe right. You’re okay”_

_“Yeah these idiots just don’t know the difference between archaeology and demolition”_

_“Just be safe, I love you”_

_“Love you to”_

==

The start of this “family hunting trip” As Sam called it was off to a rocky one, no pun intended. You had been sliding down steep hills and sneaking past shoreline mercenary’s all day, it was taking longer than expected to get to the grave yard, Rafe and Nadine had men around every corner.

 _“Can I ask you something_ ” Sam said as Nate scouted ahead

_“Sure”_

_“How did you two get together you know you and Rafe”_

_“Ah, you don’t want to hear that”_

_“Come on, I want to hear what Rafe’s seduction techniques are like” “_

_Who said he was the one doing the seducing”_

_“Oh Y/N, I’m interested now””_

_“Fine, ah. It was kind of a lot of things that led to it”_

“ _Like…”_

_“Me thinking you were dead, it hit me really hard. Nate had left, not long after we made port. He processed you… dying differently he fazed me out. Everyone actually.  Me and Rafe stayed together for a few weeks then went our separate ways. He saved my ass in Cuba a few month later and we, kind of stuck together, for a while we followed leads about Avery but kept coming up short, he got badly hurt this one time, broke his leg and impaled by this branch, lost his footing on a ledge, I remember being so scared he was dying, blood gushing out of him, I had this huge lump in my throat and couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without him. I tried to keep him talking, he ended up confessing he had a crush on Me his actual words were “I’ve been falling in love with you since the moment we met”_

_I remember thinking about what he said over and over while he was in surgery like Did Rafe Adler just confess he was falling in love with me. And then when I walked in that hospital room and he gave me that goofy, smile I kissed him and everything sort of went from there. 9 years later we're married, have a son and we had a perfect life, then this stupid cross showed up and boom down the drain, just hope we can fix everything when its all over”_

Sam was quietly pondering everything you said, it was hard for him to hear you gushing about how much you loved Rafe, when there was so much you didn’t know

_“Hey Y/n, there’s something I need to tell you something about Rafe and me i…”_

_“Run…”_ Nate yelled as he came around the corner it took you and Sam a second but then you heard the gun fire and the mercenary’s came spilling around after him

Taking off the three Drakes ran jumping over rocks and sliding down hills _“What happened to keeping our presence unknown”_ You yelled at Nate over your shoulder

 _“Yeah the ninja stealth shit you were talking about”_ Sam added

_“Yeah, well shut ups shit happens”_

Nate grabbed your arm just before you accidently ran off the edge off a cliff pulling you pack you grabbed him tight “ _Thanks”_

 _“Yeah but now what”_ He said glancing back at the men gaining on the three of you _“Hey Nate, you think that can hold our weight_ ” You said pointing at a branch sticking out the side of a cliff

 _“only one way to find out”_ Swinging his hook Nate hooked onto the branch giving it a few tugs

“ _No time like the present “_ You smiled as you gave him a push of the ledge. Nate sung on to a nearby ledge and diapered around the corner, you and Sam followed losing the mercenary’s in the process

Hunched over you tried to catch your breath

 _“Well that was fun”_ Nate huffed

 _“Yeah lets never do that again, I’m getting to old for this_ ” Sam laughed patting your back, giving you a look that asked if you were okay, you nodded

 _“Hey guys_ ” You said taking in your surroundings for the first time _“I think we are here, quick give me a hand”_ You said running over to a large door. One by one you slipped under and you were right, you had made it to the grave yard.

 _“Right let’s find this head stone before they catch up”_ Nate said, the three of you took off in different directions looking of the signs that would led to the next step in the mission

 _“Hey Sam, Nate “_ You yelled to your brothers calling them over to a stone you had _found “Isn’t Benjamin Bridgeman one of Avery’s Aliases”_

Nate patted your back “Yes, it is”

Sam smiled at the two of you, glad you were finally getting along

 _“what do you think”_ Nate asked, you studied the grave walking around I taking in everything about the stone, the skull in the centre caught your attention _“This, something about this”_ You said reaching for it, Nate grabbed your hand “ _Might be a trap”_

 _“Pussy”_ you laughed as you twisted the skull it took a little more effort but it turned side ways

A loud clacking came from behind the stone and a stair well formed in the ground

 _“Told you we needed her_ ” Sam laughed as he started walking down the stairs you and Nate close behind

Exploring the crypt, you and your brothers came across a weird light key to get through the door you had to crack the code, lucky you and Nate put your heads together and figured it out with in minutes

Sam stood back and watched you two at work, he began to feel guilty the lies he told, he made the two of you leave your lives for this, when the door opened he shoved away these thoughts.  “ _Well done nerds you did it”_

A beautiful window was hidden behind the door

 _“Nice view, no treasure though”_ Sam said scratching the back of his head

there were details on one of the windows. It was showing you three crosses and in the middle a cave

“There’s a problem though” Sam said “ _Going that way means we have to go back to the cathedral._ Back towards your dearly beloved”

“As long as he doesn’t see us its fine”

Somehow by a miracle you only ran into two parties on your way back, you and the boys took them out quickly but they did let out a few shots, you knew someone would have heard them, hopefully not Rafe, you had no idea what you would say to him if he spotted you.

Entering the caves, you lost all sense of being quiet. Nathan was being true to the nick name you and Sam had given him as kids, Nathan Breaks. It was like every ledge or bridge your brother touched broke, and fell loud.

 _‘Nathan Christ stop breaking shit”_ You yelled giving him a hand over a ledge

“ _I can’t help it, this stuff old”_ He scoffed

===

 _“We have to be close now, Sam’s right getting to old for this”_ You said jogging down another flight of stairs

 _“Where's your sense of adventure? Come on you two, keep up_ ” Nathan taunted you

_“You try doing all this after having a baby and being married to Rafe”_

_“I don’t even want to imagine what the last part was hinting at”_ Nate cringed as the three of you approached a door, Nate shinned his light on a small hole on the side

 _“I think you put your arm inside”_ You said gesturing for him to do it

 _“What why me”_ He asked looking at you and Sam

 _“Where’s your scene of adventure”_ You mocked him for his earlier comment

Nate sighed fine. you and Sam gave each other a fist bump; glad you weren’t the ones risking your arm getting chopped off

The door rolled open to another crypt like room

_“For those who prove worthy paradise awaits for those who prove false behold your grim fate” Nate read off a sign hanging from a cage._

_“Well I guess Avery was a better pirate then a poet”_ Sam said over his shoulder as he kicked rocks around the room

 _“it’s not Avery”_ You said looking over Nates shoulder

 _“Its Thomas Tew_ ” He added

 _“Wait what”_ Sam said coming to analyse the sign with you

==

Continuing down the path you and Nate tried to brain storm reason why Tew’s sigil would be amongst all of this, what did it mean.

Another explosion shook the cave

 _“They’re getting close_ ” You said

 _“Yeah we need to hurry our pace up”_ Nate added a the two of you jogged to catch up with Sam.

After another test like door and more sliding and nearly falling to your death you were starting to get real sick of Avery and his stupid treasure

Scaling a wall, Nate shushed you and Sam, you could hear a voice a very familiar voice

“Rafe” You whispered

==

Rafe was trying your cell phone for the third time still no answer. He had tried the home line but you left a message telling him you and Sammy were at a friend’s house for a few days and might not be reachable.

_“Hey Hun, it’s me. Again. Just checking in, letting you know, I think I’m close, just ah. Call me when you can, miss you. Right bye”_

he slumped down in his desk another one of those god-awful explosions echoed through the cathedral.

Nadine walked in swaying her hips a little more than usual, she wanted something he knew it

 _“There you are_ “She smiled sitting on the desk in front of him

 _“What do you want Nadine_ ” Rafe said eyeing her coldly

Nadine said nothing just leaned forward and rested a hand on his chest _“Nothing you seem stressed_ ”

“ _I’m stressed because your men keep blowing things up”_

Nadine tutted and leaned in closer. Grabbing her hand of his chest tightly _“If you are trying to seduce me Nadine, I hate to break it to you. I’m happily married”_

Nadine laughed _“Happily right”_

_“I’m going to ask you again what do you want”_

_“Came to tell you, they found a whole annexed area under the cathedral”_

_“have you seen it?”_

You listen to your husband’s voice; you knew that tone. Even without seeing him you could tell he was angry, or annoyed. You were waiting for her to say something to set him off

_“No why?”_

_“Because there wasn’t much left after they finished finding it_ ” Rafe almost mocked Nadine with the last part.

 _“my men have been a little...”_ Before she could finish her sentence Rafe cut her off

“ _Yeah like a hundred well-armed bulls in a china shop”_ You cringed at the calmness in his voice . Rafe had this skill. He didn’t need to yell or show his anger, his calm voice and intimidating glares are what he used. You hated that face he made or the tone of his voice and you knew when he found out, if he ever found out you were here, he was going use it on you.

 _“I Can’t analyse rubble”_ Rafe said his voice surely calm

You would hate to be Nadine right now; Your husband could be an extremely scary man at times . and this was one.

You could hear the argument getting heated you glanced at Sam then Nate “Shut up Nadine “You whispered under your breath

_“I didn’t think he would show up”_

In this moment you thought Rafe was talking about Nate. Nate was the adventurer. He was smart and quick at solving problems. It wasn’t till much later that you realised what brother he was actually speaking about.

Nadine left Rafe alone, you could hear him throwing things around the room .

 _“Come on_ ” Nate said tapping your shoulder, he could see the yearning in your eyes. All you wanted was Rafe right now, you don’t know why. It was an instinct you had picked up over the years, Rafe would have an argument with a partner or his father, he would come home mope in his office throw things around, you would sneak in, wrap your arms around his middle and kiss the spot between his shoulder blades, he would melt under you. His anger would fade with every squeeze or kiss.

 _“Right lets, keep going”_ You said shaking away the memories.

Your brothers took the lead, you trailed on behind them. you had been so busy jumping and climbing cliffs, dodging bullets you forgot all about your life back home, Rafe, Sammy.

 _“Hey keep up kid_ ” Sam said slowing his pace

 _“Yeah sorry”_ You faked a smile

_“You okay?”_

_“Yeah, just missing…”_

_“Rafe?”_

_“Not just him, Sammy. Milo…home_ ”

 _“Well we are almost at the treasure, then you will be back home In no time”_ Your oldest brother smiled at patted your shoulder _“Right_ ”

 _“Hey guy’s look_ ” Nathan called you’s, you ran to catch up. He had opened a door leading to a large room it was crazy how much detail these pirates had put into these tunnels. In the centre of a room was a alter with a cross and scale in the middle

 _“Another test”_ You asked

Nate and Sam both nodded _“Would seem”_ Nate said looking over the alter

 _“Greed”_ Sam added

 _“Or lack of”_ You said looking at the scales

 _“Its got to be the coins”_ Nate said

 _“Are we sure about this_ ” Sam asked extending his arm

 _“Pretty sure_ ” You and Nate both answered at the same time

An explosion echoed through the caves. It sounded close, to close for your liking, your eldest brother caught on to that _“Pretty sure will have to do_ ” He said grabbing a coin

Nate jumped for joy as the room lit up and a familiar shape laminated at your feet

 _‘You recognise the shape_ ” Nate asked Sam _“Madagascar”_

 _“Look this star_ ” You said pointing at the map

You looked at Sam for an answer _“Its kings bay…He’s screwing with us_ ” Sam said in an annoyed tone

 _“What are you talking about_ ” Nate asked

_“Avery he’s screwing with us. This was supposed to be it so where’s the dam treasure, kings bay great. But what’s next. North pole? Outta space”_

It was almost as of you could see the gears in Nathan’s head tick as he finally understood what was going on

 _“Those who prove worthy”_ He said looking at you, knowing you would catch on and you did

 _“paradise awaits_ ” you said pointing at the star on the floor

 _“He was recruiting”_ Nate aimed his vent at Sam now, spelling out what the two of you got with a few words and a glance

 _“Who was_ ” Sam said still not getting it

 _“Avery”_ You yelled annoyed at how slow he was being

 _“Recruiting for what”_ Sam yelled at the both of you.

An explosion shook the room, and a wall to your side was blown out, Sam covered you, shielding you.

 _“You gentlemen are very, very. Noisy”_ Nadine said as she approached. Sam had shielded you from the blast when he stood up her eyes looked like they would fall from her head

 _“And lady, would seem I have all the Drakes here”_ she said folding her arms _“Guns on the floor_ ”

You brothers did as she asked you kept your hand raised, she focused on you when you didn’t drop a weapon

 _“I’m not stupid dear, I said guns on the floor_ ” She said louder than the last

You sighed and pulled the gun form the back of your pants dropping it to your feet.

Nadine gave you a twisted smile before pulling her talkie out

 _“Nadine wait_ ” You yelled before she could speak into it

Her men raised their guns ready to fire if you made a move

 _“Please don’t tell him”_ You begged her

_“Oh I won’t. He can see for himself… Rafe”_

_“Rafe”_ She yelled into the talkie, you felt your heart swell up a million sizes. _“Stupid idiot_ ” You cursed yourself

 _“Hey its going to be okay_ ” Nate said smiling at you

Rafe’s voices sounded over the talkie _“I’m, at the grave yard. Nadine, they were here”_ _“Yeah and I’m looking at them right now. And they bought a friend”_

_“What, where are you”_

_“Come back to the cathedral, follow the holes”_

Nate and Sam whispered to each other, before nodding you knew they had a plan.

_“I’m on my way, for god sake don’t shoot them yet”_

Nadine smiled, directly at you, and a rage that usually belonged to your husband shot through your veins

 _“I’m going to…_ You stared diving for her but your brothers grabbed you and held you back

Nadine only laughed _“Well, you defiantly are Rafe’s wife”_

 _“Shut up”_ You snarled

 _“Hey. Y/N, cool it, okay”_ Nate said

You nodded and fixed your coat up

“Kings bay” Nadine said pointing at the map

 _“yes but, where in king’s bay?_ You need that cross over there to figure it out” Sam smiled as he pointed to it

You click at what Sam was up to, she was going to set off the trap and you would escape

_“But there is only three people who can tell you how to use it”_

_“Let me guess, you three”_ Nadine huffed

 _“Well leave it to Rafe, you’re going to be waiting a long time, sorry sis. We both know he’s not as smart as us_ ” Nate looked back at you, and took a small step backwards

 _“Bring me the crucifix_ ” Nadine demanded her mercenary

As Nate babbled about the crucifix not being a crucifix the three of you continued to take steps backwards. It wasn’t till you stepped off the map floor that Nadine realised what the three f you were doing

 _“Don’t touch it”_ She yelled but was too late, the floor began to crumble and she ran to the edge, floor diapering with every step. She leaped for the ledge just making it _“Shoot them_ ” she demanded and you and your brothers ran for cover

The cave started collapsing around you, Nate nearly fell to his death for the 50th time today. After a narrow escape for the cave it was a small slide into the water to get to Sully’s plane. Sam leaped first, making it safely to the water, Nate yelled for you next but for some reason you couldn’t.

_“I can’t”_

_“Yes you can come on we’ve done scarier jumps”_ Nate said misreading what you said _“No I can’t”_

Nate finally realised what you meant

 _“Look, Y/N, I know what you mean, Rafe I get it”_ He said hands placing his hands on your shoulders

_“She’s going to tell him. He is going to think I... I have to, I can stay I can talk to him get him to help Sam. Or at least by you some time”_

_“Y/N. these people shooting at us, they don’t know you’re his wife how will you get to him it’s to dangerous come now”_ Nate said dragging you to the ledge

 _“I can’t Nate, I promise, I’ll sort this all out_ ” You shoved Nate sending him sliding down the cliff into the water. He yelled for you to jump almost pleading you but you couldn’t go. No matter how much you needed to stop these people following after your brothers, at least try delay Rafe, give them a head start

You ran for cover hiding behind a ledge

Nat climbed into the plane

 _“Where’s Y/N’_ Sam asked

 _“She’s not coming”_ “ _What and you let her stay”_ Sam ran to the door trying to spot you but you had already run off

 _“She said she will sort Rafe, give us a head start, Sully start the plane”_ Nate said jumping into the co-pilot seat

_“No sully don’t we are going back to get her”_

_“It’s useless she won’t come”_

_“How could you even give her a choice”_

_“She shoved me down the cliff, I had no choice”_

_“If she gets killed”_

_“You know Rafe wouldn’t hurt her”_

_“It’s not Rafe I’m worried about”_

=

Nadine’s men kept firing, if you had a gun you would return it but you didn’t. you stayed hidden, low and hoped they would run out of bullets. Nadine’s voice echoed through the cave _“Hold your fire_ ”

 _“Mam, we have one of them trapped”_ one of her mercenaries said _“Come out with your hands up”_ She yelled

 _“What’s going on_ ” A familiar voice asked, a voice you loved. A voice you married

You slowly exited your hiding spot hands raised. You saw the different expressions change on Rafe’s face, first fear, comfusement, betrayal then anger.


	3. I don’t know if I can trust you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh okay here is the chapter, its kinda short I want to break up the next few chapters, thanks for all the kudos and comments I'm glad you are all enjoying the fic.

To say things were awkward would be an understatement. Rafe hadn’t said a word to you. He led you back to the cathedral. Two men and your side in case you tried to run. He approached a door just off the main room. Giving the mercenaries a look that said leave us alone, he opened the door and waited for you to walk inside.  A look on his face you had only ever witnessed directed at other people never you.

You stood their awkwardly arms wrapped around yourself. Rafe entered slamming the door as he brushed past you. He sat down at a desk, this must have been the room. You and your brothers were listening in on.

 _“Where’s my son”_ Rafe said as he ran his ands over his face

_“He’s with Mrs. Low, the neighbour”_

_“I know who she is”_ He said coldly as pulled his phone from his pocket. He looked up at you briefly before putting it to his ear.

 _“Mrs. Low, hi its Rafe Adler here_ ” He stood up and walked out of the room

You stood there a little while longer, you could hear Rafe talking to Sammy, sitting down in the chair across from his, you waited for him to return.

After a few minutes Rafe walked back into the room, he sat across from you and started reading through files on his desk.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence

 _“Do you have anything on you I should know about”_ He said behind one of his files

_“Like?”_

_“I don’t know Y/N, gun, knife”_ he threw the file on the desk

_“No, why”_

_“I don’t know you might be waiting to finish me off”_

_“Rafe, I would “_

_“Wouldn’t what Y/n, betray me, hurt me”_

_“Rafe it’s not like that”_ Rafe slammed is hands on the desk

_“Y/N. please do not lie to me.”_

_“_ _Rafe, look. Sam needed me. My brothers needed me”_

_“Oh and what and I don’t”_

_“You never asked for my help”_

_“I shouldn’t have to, you’re my wife, you gave me so much crap for this job. Made me feel like shit. For leaving you and Sammy, and what all this time you were planning on up and leaving, betraying me. You knew how much this meant to me”_

_“I know Rafe but Sam need’s this treasure, he in trouble”_

_“What are you talking about”_

_“He needs it to get his freedom, this really bad man, he got him out of prison, and will kill Sam If he doesn’t get this god dam treasure”_

_“Is that what he told you”_ Rafe folded his arms

_“What, you don’t believe me”_

_“I never said that”_

_“Then what Rafe”_

_“Don’t you try flip this, your then one who fucked up here”_ he pointed at you, to make his point

“ _I needed to help my brother”_

 _“God, you can’t see it can you”_ Rafe ran his hands threw his hair

_“Rafe, I gave up everything for you, for our life.”_

_“No y/N, you gave up Nate. Don’t act like it was a hard choice”_

_“He is my brother it was the hardest choice I had ever made. I love him .. you would understand”_

_“Why, because I don’t have siblings cause my mother died when I was a child cause my father was a heartless prick who used to physically and mentally abuse me I don’t know what family is. You were my family, our son, “Rafe_ stood up from his chair, with such force it hit the wall behind him

_“Rafe, I didn’t mean it like that”_

_“Well, it sure sounded like it. You know what your right maybe I don’t know what it’s like to have a sibling, and perhaps our son wont either”_

_\“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“I don’t know, I love you Y/N, but I don’t know if I can trust you. You were so easily manipulated, you believe his lies”_

It was your turn to dramatically stand to make your point _“What lies Rafe, you want this treasure to make a name for yourself, Sam needs it to live. Please Rafe, don’t let me lose him again_.”

_“God sake Y/n, I got him out”_

_“You what”_

_“Samuel. This brother you have put on a pedestal, that you choose over me, yeah well whatever he has told you it’s a lie, I paid for his release.” ‘_

_You what… no”_ your hand found the chair you slowly sat down

_“I don’t want to ruin your image of him. But he has lied to you. Manipulated you. I bribed a guard and he just walked right out, he was helping me find leads on Avery. Then one day he just left. Next thing I know you are yelling at me saying he’s alive and was at the auction with Nate and Sully.”_

_“how long?”_

_“I never told him we were married. He said something about waiting till we found the treasure, then he would have something to bring home to his siblings”_

_“I said how long”_ you yelled, standing up from your chair again

 _“Just under two years”_ Rafe’s voice softened and he dropped his head you felt the air escape your lungs, as you fell into the chair. Even though he was angry at you Rafe ran forward, making sure you didn’t fall out of it

 _“So he lied, no Alkazar. The reason I did this Rafe was because I thought he had a gun pointed to his head and…. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry please can you”_ Tears filled from your eyes and the words got stuck in your throat. All the anger faded for Rafe’s face. He placed a hand on your cheek using his thumb to wipe away the tears “You didn’t know” He said before pulling you into a hug.

You pulled away “ _You didn’t tell me either”_

_“I wanted to, I just didn’t know how”_

_“You should have told me”_

_“Look we have both, done things we regret okay, but hun please. Help me on this”_

_“I don’t want to Rafe. I don’t want anything to do with this crap. I only agreed because I thought Sam needed it now I just… “_

_“_ _Then just tell me where they are going, what was in that cave, I know they are going to king’s bay. But where”_

you placed your hands on either side of your husband’s face _“Rafe, give this obsession up”_

_“_ _I told you. I can’t”_

You pondered telling him for a second, you wanted to tell him everything you and your brothers had found, but there was a nagging feeling. A feeling that if you told him you would be signing your brother’s death sentence. The truth is you couldn’t trust Rafe and Nadine not to hurt your brother, the only way you could ensure their safety was to be there.

_“I’’ll tell you, everything”_

_“Great”_ Rafe pulled a chair up next to you

_“If I come, I was equal when I was with my brothers and Im going to be equal with you”_

_“Done”_

_“And, no harm is to come to by brothers. I mean it Rafe”_

Rafe’s face went dark and serious _“I can’t promise that”_

_“Well, you are going to have to try”_

_“Fine, sure. I’ll give Nadine’s goons a no kill order.”_

there was a silence in the room again, you had cleared the air but it still felt awkward. You knew Rafe held grudges and he was an angry man.

_“Rafe… are we. Okay?”_

_“You know I don’t even know how to answer that question, so much had happened this past week I just”_

_“No I get it”_

_“Do you though, cause I’m kind of getting the feeling you are still on the fence here”_

_“Don’t Rafe, I know what you are going to ask and I can’t, don’t make me choose”_

_“_ _You’ve done it before’”_ Rafe said as he approached the door holding it open and gesturing for you to exit

=

That was the longest conversation you had with Rafe for the past 4 days, apart from the excuse ME’s , grunts, mumbles of acknowledgment he had been fazing you out, you had never felt so alone. From the first day you met Rafe you had never been on the receiving end of his anger. He even slept in separate room as you.

You had been cramped up in your hotel room, reading the same book for the second time since landing in Madagascar, a cool breeze entered the window you were sitting near.

Rafe entered you room, slamming it a little harder then he needed to alert you of his presence. You looked up from your book, smiling at him. He didn’t return the smile. He pulled a small note book and pen from his pocket. He walked over stopping just short of the window seat

 _“Sullivan’s number”_ He asked, more like demanded

 _“What do you need that for”_ you placed your book down

_“Bit of a stupid question, what do you usually do when you ask for numbers”_

_“Well, since you asked so nicely…No”_ you picked up you book

 _“Y/N, I don’t have time for your attitude, Sullivan’s number”_ he shook the note pad slightly

 you patted the spot next to you _“And what do I get in payment for this”_

Rafe didn’t accept you invitation to sit _“I’ll bring you some of that wine you like now hurry up”_

_“Nope”_

_“Y/N, you we aren’t in the best f terms for you to be making demands of me”_

_“Well, then”_ You leaned back in the seat and opened your book _“Get the number some other way”_

_“You serious”_

_“Dam straight Mr”_ Rafe let out a loud sigh, he hit your legs lightly, you moved them so he could sit

 _“What do you want then?”_ You peered up at his from your book, he had his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. You knew he had been stressing majorly lately and to be honest it was his own fault but you didn’t want to start another fight. You looked down at you page, flicking It dramatically

_“You”_

Rafe scoffed at the idea _“No offence Y/N, but I don’t think sex is going to fix or problems”_

_“I had no idea we had problems”_

_“Yeah sure”_

_“I didn’t Rafe, you have had be locked away in here for four days, you have hardly said 10 words to me since we left Scotland and we sleep in different rooms.  I don’t want some sloppy sex apology, just sleep in here tonight. Please I hate being so close, but far away from you”_

Rafe ran his hand through his hair. “ _If I do that, will you give me Sullivan’s number”_

 _“pinkie promise”_ you leaned forward holding your pinkie out Rafe let out a small chuckle and you could have sworn a small smile crept to the corner of his lips _“Fine”_

That night Rafe kept his word, he crept into the room after midnight. The dip in the bed woke you. You expected him to just slip in and fall asleep, but two warm hands found their way to your waist pulling your back into his chest.

He moved your hair clearing himself a path to rest his head in the crook of your neck. You listened to his breathing, slowly finding a rhythm that let you know he was close to sleep.

**You and Rafe slowly stumbled back to the hotel, heels in one hand, his arm in the other. It had been a successful night of smooching over a bunch crime lords in order to get information on your current treasure hunt.**

**You leant against your hotel room purposely taking your time to find your hotel key, Rafe was staying in a separate room across the hall.**

**Even Though the two of you had been “together” for a few weeks neither of you had made the next move, still getting separate rooms. But tonight, Rafe had called you his girlfriend, and you aren’t even sure he realised he did it, is touches lingered a little longer and his hands wondered.**

**_“Need a hand finding it”_ Rafe laughed **

**_“It’s in here somewhere”_ You huffed in an attempt to move a lose strand of hair off your face**

**Rafe, stepped forward inches from your face, he slowly lifted his hand and tucked the strand behind your ear, his and lingering and slowly moving down your neck before he dropped it to his side smiling awkwardly**

**You stopped fumbling around in your hand bag and looked up at him, your eyes fixated on his lips, you wanted nothing more than to kiss them, feel them on you. You bit your lip looking up from is lips to meet his eyes**

**_“You know I hate it when you do that”_ Rafe closed the distance, his lips capturing yours, in a hot and passionate kiss, his hands found the side of your face, pulling you closer into you. You felt the door push against your back, you try pulling him even closer, your hands found the bottom of his shirt, you slid a hand under, his skin melted under your touch, The elevator chimed down the hall, causing the two of you to pull apart, you smiled awkwardly at the maid who had exited the lift, Rafe smiled at her as she walked past, but you just watched his lips, that smile you would die for.**

**When she turned down the hall, you were finally alone again, Rafe slowly looked back at you. He kissed your cheek _“I should go”_ He whispered in your ear**

**_“Or, you could come in_ ” You ran your hand up the front of his body, resting it on his neck**

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**You turned, quickly pulling the key card out you opened the door. Turning you hadn’t realised you were biting your lip again.**

**_“What did I say about that”_ Rafe grabbed you, you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you in the door. **

That night flashed through your mind the two of you had fallen asleep in this exact position, granted there was less clothes but it was a positon that came natural. Every night for years this is how you would sleep, sometimes you would change it up, you would sleep on his chest, or back.

 

 _“Rafe”_ you whispered testing to see if he was awake

He hummed in acknowledgment

“ _We’re going to okay, right?”_

Rafe moved slightly, the arm under your head, found your hand, he squeezed it. You smiled at the contact, he mumbled again, something about lemurs and sun cream.

You laughed and drew little circles over his knuckles, you knew he wasn’t listening, and possibly the way he climbed into bed and cuddled you was because of habit, you hoped that he wouldn’t push you away in the morning.  Cause no matter how hard he had been ignoring you the past few days, the lies that he had told, you both had, you loved him. Rafe Adler was yours. In ways, other people can never think or imagine.

 


	4. Screw This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry its been so long. and this is short. but do not worry chapters will be posted weekly now  
> thanks for comments and kudos xoxo

**It was around 3am. Like clockwork. The same time every other night for two weeks, ever since his father died. Rafe was drunk and needed to be picked up. You climbed out of bed. Wrapping yourself up and heading to your car.**

**You smiled to the bar tender who you had come to know the past few weeks. Rafe was half asleep, his head resting on the bar. You slowly reached him pushing the glass out of his hand.**

**_“Come on Adler_ ” you spoke softly**

**_“I’m not done”_ he sat up taking the glass from you**

**_“Rafe”_ you reached for the glass, but he pulled it away **

**"Don't _Rafe me. I said I’m not fucken done”_**

**_“Fine”_ you pulled a seat out next to him**

**_“Why are you here”_ **

**_“Well you are to drunk to drive , you fired your personal driver and you hate taxis”_ Rafe scoffed and swallowed the last of his whiskey _“I don’t need you_ ” **

**_“You say that every time”_ **

**_“Hey buddy I mean it this time I have to close up”_ The bar tender yelled across the room **

**“ _Whatever I have better alcohol at my place anyway” R_ afe stumbled from his seat you reached to steady him. Once he found his footing he pushed you away _“I can fucked do it”_ He snapped **

**He pulled some money from his pocket and slammed it on the bar.  You gave the bar tender an apologetic smile and followed Rafe**

**You climbed into the driver seat with ease as Rafe fumbled around, knocking his head on the roof and swearing under his breath. Once he was seated and his seat belt was on you turned the car on. Before you turned on the road his hand found your hand**

**_“I can’t go back there”_ **

**“Where?” you asked**

**“ _Home”_ Rafe laughed and moved his hand from yours to run it though his messy hair _“Home. Isn’t that a word people use to describe a place where they are happy, loved or at least cared about”_**

**Before you could answer him he spoke up again _“I just see him in everything. The walls, the décor, even the fucken smell of the place. God I hate him”_ Rafes voice trailed off. And he closed his eyes.  You tried to think of something that would make him feel better. You slowly lifted your hand and brushed back the strands of hair of his forehead. “ _I care”_**

**Rafe had drifted off to sleep. You decided to take him back to your apartment. It was nothing compared to the large lavish house he lived in. but it was better than taking him somewhere you knew he hated.**

**When you pulled into your parking spot you gently rocked Rafe. He woke enough to help you get him up to your apartment. He collapsed on your bed face buried in the mattress**

**You took off his boots and tucked him in as best you could. You grabbed him a glass off water and some aspirin for the morning. Placing it on the bed side draw. You sat next to him brushing his hair with your finger tips**

**_“Im sorry”_ Rafe muttered **

**_“For what?”_ you said moving you movements from his hair to his back **

**_“The way I spoke to you”_ **

**_“Im used to it”_ **

**_“Why do you put up with me”_ **

**_“I ask my self the same question”_ **

**_“thank you”_ Rafe rolled over**

**_“What are friends for”_ **

**+**

You woke noticing instantly the emptiness of the bed, you rolled over and just like you thought Rafe was gone. He left a note on his pillow

_be back later today_

_Love you_

_Rafe_

_“Screw this”_ you threw off the covers and quickly got changed. You found one of Nadine’s men standing in the hall

_“Where is Rafe and Nadine”_

_“Im not supposed to let, you leave mam”_

_“look tell me where they went and this doesn’t get violent”_

the man laughed _“Go back to your room”_

you punched him in the throat when his hand went up to clasp his throat you grabbed it twisting it behind his back.

 _“one slight twist and it breaks. So, I will ask you again where_ _did they go!”_

+

Nadine and Rafe had managed to find the Drakes location. He decided to give Sullivan a ring, since he had his number thanks to his wife. To his surprise, Nate answered.

_“Here I am calling what I thought was Sullivan’s phone, and look who picks up… how you been Nate”_

_“Hey Rafe, been a long time. How’d you get this number? Sullivan leave it on a cocktail napkin?”_

_“I wish? That would have only cost me a few shots of rum right?. No, no your sister gave it to me. “_

Y/N, a sudden panic entered Nate _“Where is she, is she okay”_

_“Okay? You say that like I would hurt her. She’s my wife Nate”_

_“Yeah well I’ve seen the way you treat the people around you”_

_“She’s safe, and whatever story you told to get her to betray me. Well it didn’t work. She told me everything Nate”_

_“You mean you manipulated her, again”_

_“Ive never manipulated her, never lied”_

Nate scoffed _“That’s rich, even for you”_

_“I did promise her I wouldn’t kill you, I will stick to that”_

_“That’s Nobel”_

_“However, my partner didn’t promise anything. So, I will make you a onetime offer here. You drop everything, go home, live your life. And I’m willing to forgive and forget. For old times’ sake. For your sister’s sake”_

_“as tempting as that sounds Rafe, I’m not the kind of guy who likes to quit while he is ahead. And well Y/N. if you lay a hand on us, she will never forgive you”_

_“Okay...Pro Deus quod licentia, for god and liberty. These are nice pictures Nate.”_

_“You hacked our phones”_

_“You stole my wife, listen Nate. If you are half as smart as you think you are, you’ll accept my offer. What is going to be?”_

_“as nice as its been catching up I really should take this call”_

_“Nate, one more thing. You do realise your phones are equipped with GPS right? I’ll see you soon buddy”_

+

Nadine’s men had been called for backup at a tower not far from you. You took one of the shore line jeeps and headed in its direction. The sound of gun fire increasing the closer you got. You slammed on the breaks just as a motor bike almost collided with the hood.

_“Sam?”_

_“Y/N?”_

_“Shit got to go”_ Sam said before speeding off. Right behind him was 3 trucks and a few motor bikes all firing at him

 _“Rafe promised_ ” you yelled before speeding off after them.  You were crazy pissed at Sam right now. He lied. Made you come back into this mess under false pretences. But your rage was on your husband at the moment. You should have known he wouldn’t keep his promise. You were tailing a truck when you noticed someone being dragged behind it. You put your foot down getting closer.

 _“Nate”_ you yelled

He looked up _“Oh hey sis, little help”_

you reached back and grabbed the gun you took off the guar from earlier . Taking out the few men who were shooting at your brother. You covered him as he managed to climb his way into his own jeep. Out of nowhere a large truck speed into the side of Nate's jeep. Sending it flying and landing upside down. You saw flames begin to creep up the side.

Pulling over you quickly took out the last few of Nadine’s men standing watch.

You yelled for your brother as you pulled the door open and helped him out

“ _Are you okay?”_

 _“Fine. You. Aren’t you on Rafe’s side”_ Nate dusted himself off _“I'm on no one’s side”_

Sam pulled up on a motor bike, dropping it when he saw the two of his siblings together. _“There you are. Y/N thank god you are okay”_ Sam went to hug you but you pulled away

_“You two need to leave. Get away from here. I will deal with Rafe”_

_“Y/N, come with us”_ Sam said grabbing your arm, you pulled away _“I cant just_ _go”_

You gave Sam a look. And he knew exactly what it meant. You know, about Rafe's involvement in getting him out of prison. The lie he told. He was going to try speak with you. Make you understand, but the sound of approaching vehicles drove him away.


	5. Good House Wife

A few seconds later Rafe’s, jeep came to a halt in front of you. Nadine jumped from the driver side and came directly for you, shoving you up against a wall _“Did you fucken do this”_

You pushed her away “Yes I did”

_“You killed my men, let those assholes get away”_

_“_ _And I crashed a few of your vehicles, good luck getting the deposit back”_ you sassed

_“Rafe. Control your wife before I”_

_“Before you what”_ you yelled over the top of her _“Nadine give us a moment”_ Rafe said calmly

 _“Are you serious?”_ Nadine scoffed

 _“I said give us a moment”_ Rafe yelled losing his temper Nadine walked off ordering her men around.

_“You promised me”_

_“Yes, I did.”_ Rafe gestured to himself “ _Nadine didn’t”_

_“Your kidding me right”_

_“No. and you were supposed to stay at the hotel”_

_“Like a good house wife"_

_“I didn’t want you involved in this now look what you have done”_

you finally had enough and snapped _“What I have done. You are the one who kept me locked away for days, barely said a sentence to me. Tried to kill my brothers and now. Now you are blaming this on me. Before I was your wife I was a Drake. Before I was you girlfriend this kind of stuff was a casual Tuesday afternoon, don’t treat me like a child”_

 _“Well perhaps if you didn’t act like one”_ Rafe yelled back matching your tone and volume. A few of Nadine’s men glanced in your direction. You looked at Rafe, searching for and glimpse of the man you loved. The father of your child, the man you wanted to grow old with but he was gone. You took a deep breath calming yourself.

_“I can’t do this”_

_“Do what”_ Rafe asked screwing his nose up

 _“You…Rafe”_ you began walking away, in the opposite direction of Rafe

 _“Hey stop just talk”_ Rafe grabbed your arm turning you to face him, you ripped yourself out of his grip _“I’m done talking. You never listen”_

_“Where are you going?”_

_“Home. To get my son. We will be staying at a friend’s house”_

_“Y/N, you can’t”_

_“I can”_

_“He is my son to”_

_“Then act like a god dam father, come home”_ you shoved Rafe

 _“i…”_ Again he choked on his words you took a deep breath wiping the fresh tears of your cheek _“I’m going to make this clear, you go with Nadine. I won’t be waiting when you get back.”_

 _“If that’s what you want”_ Rafe averted your eyes _“You’re going to throw us away. For this”_

 _“no. you are”_ His voice was stern, cold almost 

You took the small few steps separating the two of you, you looking him in the eye _“Goodbye Rafe”_ you kissed his cheek and turned before you changed your mind. Before you stayed with him. He was your weakness, now you had to be strong.

As you walked away a part of you wished he would follow. That he would come home. But another part of you said this was it. He would never change and it was finally over. You collected your things from the hotel and headed for the airport. After you had checked in you sat down in the small empty airport playing with the small gold ring on your finger

 _“Y/N?”_ someone spoke. You looked up meeting the face of a familiar blond

_“Elena?”_

_“Yeah, wow its been”_

_“Years”_ you pulled her into a hug the last time you had seen her was when you told Nate you were marrying Rafe

 _“I’m guessing you’re here because of Nate and the treasure”_ she said as you let her go _“Yeah. I’m leaving actually”_ you gestured for her to take a seat

_“Why?”_

_“My husb… I think ex-husband he Is the one employing all the shoreline mercenaries over town. He has been lying to me for… ever about this treasure, tried to kill my brothers and now… you don’t need to hear my crap, why are you here did Nate call you?”_

_“No, I tracked him down.  I think we are kind of in the same boat. Nate was lying to me about all this. I saw him, gave him a chance to explain but… What is it with these men and this treasure”_

_“Tell me about it. He wouldn’t even give it up for our son”_

_“You have a son?”_

_“Yeah, Sammy he’s four. I would have sent word but after the fight me and Nate had when I told him I was marrying Rafe. I thought he wouldn’t want anything to do with me”_ Elena took your hand _“He wanted to go to the wedding. He never said I but I could see it”_

_“Well, looks like he was right after all. Me and Rafe, never going to last”_

_“I think Rafe and your brother have more in common then they think”_

_“I know my brothers would never risk me being a widow or their nephew not having a father. But Rafe, I can’t decide whether I know he will kill them or he won’t, and what scares me is that I’m leaning more towards the kill option”_

before Elena could answer your flight was called for boarding. You couldn’t get your legs to move. Something was telling you to stay. You looked at Elena _“where are, they staying?”_

_“Nate?”_

_“Yes. I’m going to stay. I’m going to help my brothers. If Rafe can’t secure their safety, then I will”_

*

 

You found Nate and Sam loading up a boat on the docks

“ _Room for one more”_

“ _Yeah… of course”_ Nate said smiling ear to ear

 _“What are you doing here? Where’s Rafe”_ Sam asked awkwardly

_“I don’t know where he is. But I am here to ensure your safety and help you find that treasure”_

_“Rafe won’t like this”_ Nate said folding his arms

 _“I don’t care. I gave him a choice and he choose wrong. I’m choosing now and I choose my brothers. Like I should have a long time ago”_ Nate grabbed you and pulled you into a bear hug

 _“Let’s get going then” He_  smiled and jumped in the boat, Sam went to follow but you grabbed his arm _“Hey Sam, talk to you for a second”_

He nodded, you walked out of ear shot of Nate before talking _“you know don’t you”_ Sam said a little broken

 _“I do, you need to tell him Sam”_ You placed a hand on his arm

_“I will. I promise just when the time is right”_

_“_ _as long as you tell him. We both gave up a lot for this”_

_“I know… It’s just Rafe he doesn’t deserve this treasure. We do. Right from that moment we were given moms journal, our whole lives have been leading to this. this discovery belongs to the Drakes”_

you sighed _“I’m just here for you, and Nate. I don’t care about anything else”_

_“You really have grown. There was a time treasure was all you cared about”_

_“I had a son, had to change, be a role model”_

_“I am sorry I lied Y/N”_

_“I know Sam, everyone always is” you_ gave your older brother a sad smile, then walked back to the boat. Ready to take the next step in finishing this treasure hunt.


End file.
